Complicated love, Newtmas Glade High AU
by nightgliderwild5900
Summary: I suck at summaries. Newtmas. What is first a friendship blossoms into something more. A lot is them as friends (might take a while to get to the romance). Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_It was the first year of middle school, and Thomas was already failing science. "You have one more chance Thomas", warned the teacher. "You have a different project than the rest of the class, you can make a physics theory of your choice, and it has to be something that could be used in real life."_

Thomas shook his head and tried to rid himself of the memory. "Hey Teresa", he sighed. "Whoah, what happened?", she asked, raising her eyebrows

"Ms. Paige gave me a physics assignment."

"So? It's her job, she's the science teacher."

"No", he nudged her,"I have to make a physics theory that can be used in real life."

"And, you're a nerd anyway."

" **No I'm not.** I'm good at math, that's about it."

"Ok. . I now declare you a jock."

"Thank you!", he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Don't thank me, I know you're a jock at heart. In fact you're such a jock, you're late for football practice."

"Oh shit!", he exclaimed, his breath caught in his throat and he took off running.

"You're welcome.", waved Teresa with a smile, her coal black hair sailing sideways and blue eyes glimmering.

When practice was finally over, Minho approached him. "Hey man, sorry I was late to practice.", he apologized. "It's cool dude. Yo, I just got a call from Teresa, what's up with your physics project?" "Oh that", Thomas rolled his eyes. "If I don't nail this 'personal' assignment and complete a theory, she'll fail me."

"That bites man, but if you want physics check out the Art&Athletics compound down the street."

"What's that?", Thomas inquired.

"It's a facility for the art/sport stuff. You know, gymnastics, trapeze artists, ice skaters, dancers. That type of thing"

"Oh"

"Not 'oh' GET OVER THERE!", Minho smacked him upside the head,"See ya."

Thomas stood for a second trying to process the information, he had about 2 hours before his mom wanted him for dinner, so he decided to check out the A&A compound like Minho said.

He had been all over the facility, he had seen various of the students, but nothing seemed right for a physics project. "Argh!", Thomas heard a voice shout. A string of curses followed, intrigued he followed the shouts to a door marked "Ice Skating". Suddenly the shouts stopped. Silently, he opened the door, and stood in shock. For there on the ice was a boy, Thomas didn't recognize him from school. He had a sharp chiseled jawline and blonde hair that ruffled in the wind as he skated around the rink, again and again. Thomas had become so used to the repetitive motion that when the ice skater broke from the program he almost cried out. As if time had been slowed down, the other boy leaped into the air and twirled around. And as if that wasn't enough, when it was time for gravitiy to kick in, he landed on the blade of one skate and spun on the group, his other skate forming a ring of worn down ice around him. But as if the spell had been broken, the skater who had by now come to a stop looked up and noticed Thomas. "What are you doing here?", he demanded sharply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha-lo everyone, and welcom back to complicated love. Now remeber, this story takes a long time to get into the romance. Also, I know how short this chapter is and I'll be publishing another right away. Enjoy!**

Something about the mysterious boys face was a little odd. Then the brunette figured it out, he had brown eyes, chocolate brown, just lik

e Thomas did. It was really rare for this to happen, he was the only person with blonde hair and brown eyes he had ever met. Thomas said nothing, only descended down the stairs to the benches where the other boy was sitting "How did you-" "Hear you come in?", the chocolate eyed boy smirked. "You let go of the door." Suddenly, the still smirking boy looked up and locked eyes with Thomas.

Thomas sucked in a breath of shock, as recognition dawned on the other boys face. "I remember you.", the taller boy said rubbing a hand down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Flashback*_

 _The rain poured down lulling Thomas to sleep as he set aside his homework and laid his head onto his warm,soft,pillow. He felt so content,and tired. As his consciousness faded, he started to slip into a deep, warm, happy sleep. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. Thomas forced open his eyes and let out a groan. He was planning on ignoring the knock, but his curiosity got the best of him. He pulled back his comforter and heaved himself out of bed. For a second, he considered changing, but then decided against it. "Fuck it.", he thought. If whoever was knocking didn't like his white tank top and black sweatpants, they could go knock on someone else's door. Still groaning, he raced down the steps. "What do you want?", Thomas asked, swinging the door open. What he didn't expect to see, was another boy, about his age. He could barely make out his face through the rain and shadows of the night._

 _"Can I use your phone, please!", pleaded the sopping wet boy. "Sure, here.", he said pulling his cell out of his pocket. "Thanks man.", the boy stepped into the door and locked eyes with the brunette. He spoke into the phone briefly,"Hey mum, when are you coming back?", there was a pause "Tomorrow morning, okay.". There was another pause. "I'm calling from one of the neighbors houses. Well not really a neighbor, I've been knocking on people's doors for almost an hour. The storm cut the power and my phone is dead.", there was a much shorter pause. "Love you too mum." "He must be from the UK.", Thomas thought placing the mystery boys accent. "Thanks again", said the boy, jerking Thomas out of his thoughts. Handing Thomas back his phone the tall figure met Thomas's eyes, saluted him with two fingers and walked back into the rain._

 _*_ End Flashback*


End file.
